


E is for Everything

by orphan_account



Series: Sciles Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Drabble, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	E is for Everything

"Stiles, what's going on?" 

Scott was dumbfounded. He had been gone on a Veterinarian workshop that discussed medicine practices, and had just arrived home. 

Even though he was still in training, his boss Dr. Deaton had invited him along. 

But here he was, midway through their small apartment watching his boyfriend packing suitcases. To say he was confused would be an understatement. 

"I-" Stiles was crying. "I can't do this." He whispered. 

"Do what?" Scott mumbled. He softly laid his bags down and walked towards the crying boy. 

"I know you like her, Scott. I'm not an idiot. Please, please, don't pretend nothing is going on with her."

Scott's mouth opened, and he was pretty sure he looked like a fish right now. 

"Wha- Stiles? Who are you talking about?" 

Stiles shook his head. "Allison," he whispered. 

Scott couldn't help but laugh. This earned him a glare from Stiles who began to shove his clothes inside the suitcase quicker. 

"Stiles, baby, Allison is gay."

Stiles stilled. "Huh?" 

Scott smiled. "She has a girlfriend. You remember Kira? That's her girlfriend."

Stiles felt dumb. "Oh," he mumbled. 

Scott shook his head. "You do realize you're the only person for me, babe. You're literally my everything, and I would never ever hurt you."


End file.
